Clumsy with a capital Thud
by Monkey Trap
Summary: In an AU where Pokemon are looked upon as filthy, dangerous, creatures, Barry is convinced he's being stalked by one, but of course no one believes him. Even his kind of best friend, kind of something else, thinks he has bigger problems to worry about and he should just stop playing games. Slash m/m
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh god I'm doing another Fanfic... Oh god I'm just freakin weird...  
Anyhow I'm trying out a first person perspective :D It's kinda fun.  
**Warnings: **Typical M rated none sense where this will eventually develop into some kind of smut, probably faster and more frequently than my others. This is M/M (so dis es gay). Involves an ED, so if you're sensitive to that this might be a little triggering. I honestly don't know what kind of disturbing plans I have for this other than my usual(When it comes to warnings that is), so if there's anything out of the ordinary I'll let you know for that chapter.

**Edit: **I now know my disturbing plans for this- There will be talk of **rape**, probably frequently.  
**AU:** This is in a universe where Pokemon were outlawed and viewed as filthy creatures.

Oh and as for shipping's go, Clingyshipping. And some other one sided shippings.

Also this chapter might come across really weird if you don't pick up on whats going on right away, which its totally fine if you don't.

* * *

We had two rules:

The first one being 'Never abandon or rat each other out during our little 'adventures,' and the second one following up with, 'If one of us does so, the other one gets one free punch anytime and anywhere he wants within reason.'

Right now I'm so looking forward to punching Lucas square in the jaw.

"SON OF A-, " my fist pounded into the metal door as soon as it locked with an echoing click. Of course he would lock it, it's not like I need to get out of here when I'm done. Sarcasm, I'll defiantly need to leave. I should have known it would end up like this, leave it to my best friend to make me do all the dirty work by myself while he gets to go back to our room, curl up in bed, and get a good chuckle out of it. Refraining from shouting another bundle of curse words I flipped my middle finger out, ah, the silent fuck you, not that Lucas could see it through the brick walls but I've got a feeling he knows I'm doing it anyways. More than anything I bet he's going to play dumb about leaving me to do this on my own because that's exactly just the kind of person he is, a faker.

I ran my fingers through my flaxen locks as my pretty much orange eyes tried to make out shapes in the room, after all, I had a job to do, I didn't have time to think of ways to get back at Lucas without having to abide to our own laws, especially since I wasn't supposed to be in here.

A shadow streaked across the few moonlit beams that broke through the tattered shades of the cafeteria, probably belonging to a Zubat from outside. Tiny beads of sweat surfaced on my skin as I tried to breathe as shallowly and gently as I could, of course though that meant I was doing the exact opposite, large puffs of wheezing breaths escaped my throat, yeah I'm doing great, I'm a real pro at this. I could not be caught right now, I would be in so much trouble if a teacher or Professor Rowan just happened to walk by and hear my horrible breathing. Ok realistically no one would be able to hear my breathing even if I was hacking a hairball, but the whole fact that I'm breaking into the kitchen made me keep my guard up.

I'm not exactly what one would consider calm or laid back, I tend to be impatient and get anxious over simple things such as messy rooms, or rainy weather, so the whole idea of breaking into the kitchen alone isn't exactly sitting well with me. Lucas always tells me that the more I obsess over my fears, the more likely they will come true. That's probably why I can't seem to catch a break, almost every prank, late night walk, and little outings we have done has resulted in me getting in trouble. The teachers have had it out for me ever since me and Lucas had joined this Academy, they seem to think I'm a hooligan while Lucas is just a "model student", that _I _his roommate and best friend, is a terrible influence on him, in reality, it's the other way around.

My stomach growled reminding me why I was here, because I just _had _to get in trouble earlier and get my dinner taken away. As the routine goes I sat at the lunch table only relying on small samples of Lucas's food, then naturally he suggests later that we sneak into the kitchen and get me a proper meal, I then try to convince him I can wait it out till breakfast, and he then tries to rationalize his idea by telling me that I have a condition and the school was being unfair and owes me this much, eventually I give in, and he disappoints me by leaving and locking me in here. Sometimes I worry for his future potential wife, she'll probably be left at the alter because he decides to cop out last minute, she won't see it coming either, no one seems to see this less than acceptable side to him but me. I like it that way.

Adjusting my eyes to the darkness didn't take as long as I expected, pretty soon I was able to see every table, chair, and piece of trash as if it were broad daylight, it helped ease me a bit but I still was hypersensitive to everything around me. I made my way to the three wide fridges in the back of the kitchen, I know exactly which one has the left overs, I've done this before. The one all the way to the left had today's few varieties of food, I looked at the tin container holding meatloaf and frowned, if someone were to walk in on me eating this I would look like such a fat ass. Good thing I'm not going to be eating it here, Lucas would give me shit if I came back empty handed, he doesn't trust me with this stuff.

I scooped out some of the meat loaf and placed it in a plastic bag, I also don't fail to grab some other things that will make it seem like I'm actually making an effort to be healthier, which I'm not. I took some of the steamed broccoli and wrinkled my nose and twisted my face, I hate broccoli.

_Clang!_

Something moved across the shadows behind me, instinctively I dropped to the floor and hide around one of the kitchen counters. Little fast taps filled the room, their speed competed with my heart beat as they would make a run for a while and then just stop. It wasn't feat, even the gentlest person in school could still be felt through vibrations, no this had to be something else, living though because the sounds had an attitude.

After a period of silence I pried my fingers off the floor and sat on the balls of my feat, if there was something out there I would like to be able to run as fast as I could. I waited a bit longer before peering nervously around the corner, nothing, empty as Professor Rowan's soul. Did I just imagine the sounds? No, there was a definite clanging sound. The more I thought about this the more my heart started to race again, so I grabbed my stolen food and looked for an new exit, no thanks to Lucas it looked like a window was my new way out.

"What took you so long?" Lucas was reading a magazine on Pokemon inspired sports pretending to be interested in it.

"Something came up," I muttered lowly, I didn't really want to talk about the noises, he's always skeptical of me and says I have an overactive imagination.

He stood up and pushed the dark messed up hair on the back of his head back in place, I don't know how he always knows when it's even the slightest out of order, I had short hair once, I wasn't as aware about it as he was. "Barry," he narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Where's the food?"

I didn't answer, instead I rolled my fist into a ball pounded it into his stomach, I watched him groan and stagger back with a sense of satisfaction before pulling the bags of food out of my pocket and placing them on my desk.

"Ok," he huffs, "I deserve that. Maybe leaving you was a little rude of me."

"No, it was very rude of you. And locking me in there was crossing the line."

I flinched when he recovers and snakes his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder teasingly, "Sorry princess, What did you get?"

"Cut that out! If you need help realizing it, I'm kind of pissed at you right now. It was scary being in there alone, I had to use a window to get out. I scraped my hands!"

He snickers in the most demeaning, sarcastic way imaginable, it's a laugh that I've recognized throughout the years of being friends with him, it's his 'Sorry but I'm not sorry' laugh. He uses it whenever someone complains about something he deems pathetic, which is just about everything besides death or threatening illnesses.

"Oh no! Your hands!? Heaven forbid you scrape your precious hands! That's almost as bad as a paper cut!" My elbow met his gut and he takes the hint and lets go of me, suddenly his face turns serious and I'm ready to roll my eyes.

Here we go.

"But seriously Barry, do you honestly think you would stayed in there if I left the door unlocked? You would of just chickened out and left the food."

I give him the most flat expression I can manage to make, "fuck you."

"I'd have to force you back in there and practically hold your hand through the whole thing." "Why didn't you just stick with me like we planned?"

"I had something important I remembered I needed to do. So important it was worth being punch for."

"Oh," he means jack-off. I kind of don't blame him for wanting time alone, we're practically forced to be in each other's presence twenty-four seven, when we aren't with each other we're either taking a shit or in class with fourteen other people.

An hour and a half later I'm stepping out of the shower and slipping on some boxers and a T shirt, its hard not to look at my reflection in the cold glass on the wall. Our mirror is a little fucked up, I once got a little emotional and punched it, instead of telling anyone which would most likely get us a new mirror but also get me in trouble, Lucas glued it back together with a hot glue gun he stole from Fantina's classroom. Right now I'm looking at several pieces of me, several ugly pieces of me. Obviously I don't like the way I look, I wish I was thinner and more manly, my face still has a bit of baby fat making me look soft and squishy. I'm always told that I'm like a stick, but I know that's just people trying to be nice, I hate it when people sugar coat things.

As soon as I get out of the bathroom Lucas grabs me and starts kissing me on the cheek.

"People are going to think we're gay," I half joke and push him away, we've actually done some pretty gay stuff in the past.

"Let them think that, our love is pure," he jokes along and grabs me, trying to press his lips against mine while I make an effort for him not to.

I cover my mouth with my T shirt, I know what he's trying to do, "Bull shit, you'd cry if anyone at this school thought you were gay, you care about your image way too much." He pulls the shirt way from my mouth.

"Barry, when you avoid me like this it's kind of obvious you have something to hide."

I still try to keep my face away from his, only breathing through my nose, however he gets fed up fast and grabs the back of my head and pushes my lips into him, he knows now. Whenever he does this he never crosses the line by trying to make out with me, he just runs his tongue over my bottom lip and releases me.

This time he doesn't let go of me though, given he pulls away from my face of course, but his hand in my blonde hair tightens and twists and he grabs the back of my boxers so he has control over me, this is bad.

"I fucking knew it," I look over to him apologetically but he adverts his eyes instantly, he doesn't look enraged or anything like that, just sad, "I can't even trust you to take a shower by yourself anymore."

"Ow!-" my back tenses when he hauls my ass over to the bathroom, he's kind of giving me a wedgie right now, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care if I told him so I keep my mouth shut and wait for him to let go.

He throws me into the sink, luckily I catch myself before the counter is rammed into my abdomen, "Brush your teeth or I'll do it for you."

Naturally I'd tell him to shut up or to mind his own business, but I know better than to challenge him right now, he's not lying when he says he'll make me do something, and to be quite honest I'm just glad he's not lecturing me right now.

His eyes bore holes into the back of my skull while I brush my teeth, I really wish he'd stop butting himself into my person life, I can take care of myself just fine. When I finish up I'm irritated to see he's still frowning, it wasn't like I did anything to him, I'm not hurting anyone.

Desperate to turn the mood around I decided to bring up something else before going to bed, "So, um. I think Dawn likes you."

"Oh. Cool," he says with boredom as he turns out the lights.

"Seriously Lucas I overheard her talking with Marley saying she thinks you're cute."

"Ok."

"So?"

"So what?" He says bitterly.

"Do you like her?"

He doesn't say anything to that, he just makes an irritated sigh and tells me to go to bed.

Pokemon are dangerous, they say, if we come across a Pokemon on campus we must report it to the staff immediately and then stay indoors till we are given a clear. It's because of rules and teachings like that I can't take Sinnoh's system seriously. Pokemon were used frequently as pets and companions just a few years before me and Lucas were born, and then suddenly a law is passed banning anyone from owning a Pokemon because it's a health hazard. Literally some half-baked scientist found a deadly toxin common in all Pokemon and Sinnoh went crazy. No one has ever died from because they touched a Pokemon, the Pokemon never had enough of the toxic element to damage someone, but people are incredibly stupid and if they so much as hear the word deadly they start barricading their homes and making bomb shelters.

I hate this class more than the rest because the teacher is a total nut job who actually believes what other people say, I don't think he's ever even seen a Pokemon before and yet he's teaching us Pokemon Studies. I have such a dislike for this man that I never bothered learning his name, and I don't think anyone else has either because everyone refers to this class as PokeStudies, not Mr. Whatshisname's class, just PokeStudies.

The only escape I have from his chaotic teachings Is looking out the window, our campus is rather large, there's only two High schools in Sinnoh, a public one somewhere I don't care about and this private one which is a little bit south of the Eterna forest.

My favorite thing to look for are windows into other classrooms, usually something kid is doing something weird when they think no one is looking, like picking their nose or trying to fist their mouth. Occasionally I'll see Dawn in one of her classes doing Dawn things, she's not very interesting to watch though. If anyone is fun to stare at its Lucas because he will zone out and then realize it and try his hardest to pick up where the teacher left him. Buck is ok to watch too, just not as much as Lucas, I feel like I have a right to stare at my best friend where as other people I have to stop watching eventually.

"Barry the bell rang," Mr. Whatshisname called over to me. I blinked and looked around, sure enough everyone had left the room and I was still sitting here with my books out dreaming in lala land.

"Oh, my bad. See ya," I started to collect my things but froze when I felt a hand on me, it wasn't the teachers, "Oh… Professor Rowan?"

"Barry I need to speak to you in my office," he holds his stare as he lets go of my shoulder and walks away, I swear to every living creature that guy is like a phantom.

By the time I get to his office I've already come to conclusions this is about the incident I was involved in yesterday, although I had already been lectured by him it wasn't unheard of for him to follow up with another disciplinary speech. Professor Rowan, despite his title, is like the principal or head master here, he also teaches a couple classes for the older more advanced students, but there is nothing that goes on here that he doesn't see. Or so he thinks.

"I'm sure you think you know why you're here," he leans back in his leather chair and starts to fiddle with a miniature globe paper weight. I hate it when he acts like I think I'm a know it all, I'm really not that cocky.

"Look I already paid my time for the whole pudding thing, can't we just let that go? I have to get to class, you're making me late."

He gives me another one of his famous bored stares before spinning the little globe. I don't see why he needs three globes on his desk, he's got the paper weight, a globe that lights up to touch, and then an older one on the other side of the desk.

"Unfortunately for the both of us it's not about that."

"It's not?" My hands find themselves rubbing against each other nervously, I couldn't think of anything I've done wrong since the pudding incident other than stealing food last night, and I'm pretty damn sure they didn't install camera's since the last time I've done that. My chest lurched when I considered the possibility that he found out that I-

"Barry I don't care what you and Lucas do together in your alone time but keep your PDA to a minimum when outside of your dorms."

"Um, what?" To be honest I'm a little surprised.

"Candice reported seeing you and Lucas kiss outside the boys bathroom the other day."

Of course Candice would report that, she's a cold hearted bitch of a teacher.

"That wasn't a kiss," I try to speak up in my defense.

"Then what was it?"

"Well it was," I paused, how do I explain this to him without letting him know my other problems? "Ok, I guess it was kind of a kiss, we were just joking around though."

He sighs and pinches the bridge between his nose, "Look Barry, I'm willing to turn my head if you have a little romance going between you and your friend but the teachers won't tolerate it if they catch it again. Just don't bring Lucas down with you in your shenanigans, he's a good student."

Biting my tongue is the only respectable thing I could do right now although I so badly want to yell at him and tell him that all of my 'Shenanigans' are Lucas's ideas. My face turns to stone and I stiffly ask if I can go now, he permits, and I leave with a bad attitude.

I don't actually have class right now, this is my free period right before lunch so I'm taking my time walking through the halls. My favorite hall, which I'm in right now, has no classrooms, just a long brick wall and a large display of windows that follow down to another building. The sunlight always fills this area just right.

Something moved outside.

I pressed my head and hands against the window trying to find it again. Nope, its gone. I start walking again but don't peel my eyes off the window. Whatever it was, it was fast. My memory suddenly flips back to last night's sounds in the cafeteria. Nah, probably has nothing to do with-"OOMF!"

"Oh hey I was looking for you," Lucas smiles brightly, completely ignoring the fact I just ran into him, this is common for us really.

"What are you doing outside of class?" I growl, I can already tell he's going to get me in trouble.

"I just want some fresh air," he looks out the window and curls his lip to one side, no he has a plan.

"Seriously what are you doing?"

"Wanna go on a walk with me?"

"As much as I want to I JUST got back from Professor Rowan's office and I don't want to make a three day streak with him."

He cocks an eye at me, "Why? Did you try doing something without me for once?"

"Shut up I'm brave, and for your information we were caught 'making out'," I put my fingers up for quotations.

"We? As in you and Professor Rowan, or me and you?"

"EW! Yes, you and me. Who else have I even come close to making out with?"

"Well I don't know," he flips out his fingers and begins to count, "There's Dawn, there's Marley, Buck, Maylene, there's GASP! There's Mr. Wake!"

"Ew you Liar! I didn't ask for a made up list!" I shoved him playfully, "And EW! Mr. Wake is old!"

He wraps his arm over my shoulder and whispers 'seductively' in my ear, and although I know he's just goofing around its gestures like that that make me flush. "Admit it, you're cheating on me with Mr. Wake."

"Like hell!" I shrug him off but he catches my wrist and then suddenly stops his excitement, I look away not wanting to meet his blue eyes because I know what he's going to say next.

"I'm worried about you. It shouldn't be this easy for my fingers to meet when grabbing you."

'Shut up I'm fine, my body type is just different, I'm shorter than you so its ok."

"No its not Barry," he hissed, "You're not that much shorter than me, look at your wrist!" he holds up my arm and then lets got before connecting foreheads and pulling me in for a hug, "Please stop Barry, I care about you, probably way more than you know."  
"Let go…" I whine quietly. He doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Its been a while since I've updated anything. I guess I can say I'm having a rough time right now so my mind is focused on other things than pornographic fanfics for once. I think things are getting better though so maybe I can put a little more time into my fics.

* * *

Weekends are usually really laid back at the school, the teachers aren't as anal about rules as they are on weekdays, and students are free to leave campus, most just sleep in. Because of that the school seems really quiet on Saturdays like today, it's probably possible to go the whole day without running into someone. Of course for me, I'm always with Lucas, not that I mind it, actually I'm kind of thankful for that, to be honest I get jealous when he's around other people.

"Barry do you know where the Frisbee's are?" Lucas asked out of the blue as we walked along outside our dorm. Since when did we decide to play Frisbee? I hate Frisbee!

"I'm not good at Frisbee…" I frowned praying he would take the hint, when he smiled warmly back at me I knew it was received.

"Don't worry, It's not for us, Buck asked me earlier."

"I think there's some in the cafeteria," I shuttered as my previous adventure in there entered my mind, it wouldn't be as scary if I went back into there now though, day light takes away a lot of the fear factors.

"Great, let's go grab them!" He wrapped his fingers around my arm and tugged me along playfully.

"Wait! Whoa, no, Buck can go get them his damn self, I don't want you locking me in the kitchen again." I actually felt kind of smart for bringing this up before he abandons me.

"Awe Barry are you still butthurt about that?" He turned around to face me with a dopey grin plastered across his face, "Don't worry I'll be there to protect you." His fingers slid down and laced around mine and I felt a small little pulse of heat flash through my body.

Instantly I pulled my hand out of his and adverted my eyes, "N-no! I just don't see why we should do the work if it's for Buck. Everyone knows he's the laziest kid in school, I don't think we should encourage that."

He chokes out a small laugh and runs his fingers through his short hair, "Oh please, since when have you ever cared about Bucks problems? Come on lets go, it'll be more work tracking him down just to have him bribe us in doing the work for him."

I couldn't argue with that, that's the exact kind of thing Buck would do and we're scummy enough to take him up on his offers, but that didn't mean I still just couldn't argue. "Nope, we don't have to, so I don't want to."

He gave me a long hard look before shrugging and proceeding to walk to the cafeteria, "Fine, I'll just go by myself."

I'm not scared of the cafeteria, really, I just don't want to do pointless work, but as I watch Lucas walk away I realize that our argument was doomed from the start and I was just going to end up following him anyways, like I am now.

"Ok whatever I'm coming with," I rolled my eyes so he knew that I still didn't want to.

"I thought you'd say that," a small weak smile grew on one side of his face.

"Hi Lucas," A couple of girls waved to my best friend while completely ignoring me, when they approached us I looked to the ground not really wanting to converse with them, which is probably easy because I'm sure they never even bothered to learn my name.

Lots of people like Lucas, like a lot, they all sort of say the same thing when they talk about him though, that he's just a complete gentleman and just over all fun to be around. They obviously don't know him well enough.

"Oh hey, what are you two up to?" He said in his softer friendlier voice which to me sounds like velvet.

"Nothing, we're just walking around trying to find something to do," they want to hang out with him, I can tell.

"Well good luck with that," I grab Lucas's arm and try to pull him along but he snaps me back.

"Barry don't be rude. We're just grabbing a Frisbee for-"

"We love Frisbee!" One of them interrupts him and I instantly throw him a concerned look, I don't want to play Frisbee and I don't want to play with _these girls_.

"Oh, well we're just getting it for Buck," he starts to explain.

"Screw Buck," the other girl explains, "_Play with us!_" the way she said that last part rubbed me in the wrong way and I think it did the same for Lucas because he, who still was holding on to my arm, yanked me closer to him.

"No, Barry doesn't like Frisbee, and heaven forbid I make him do something he doesn't want."

"Cut it out Lucas, you're making me seem like a spoiled kid!"

"But you are princess," He teased and the girls laughed.

"We'll see you around later then," the girls waved goodbye and left us be, when they were finally out of the picture I spoke up.

"You know you don't have to do everything I want to do," I hissed, "If you want to go _play with them,_ you can."

"Nah, they're annoying," he dropped his friendly façade almost as fast as he picked it up, "they can go jump off a cliff for all I care, I'd rather be with you."

I know when he says stuff like that it probably doesn't mean anything, especially since Lucas seems to secretly hate just about everyone so it would make sense if he would rather hang around one of the few people who don't bother him, but it still stirs something in me, like a nervous yet gentle lurch.

The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was uneventful, I was happy to see that Lucas went in first though, I considered playing a little get back game and locking him in but I thought I would be better if I didn't.

"So I think they're over here in this closet," he left my side and walked to the far other side of the room, yeah, the cafeteria was definitely a lot less scary in day light than at night. It was still kind of dark in there though because the windows have vines growing all over them, also it was a cloudy day so the sun didn't exactly shine right through them.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked slowly around, curiously wondering what could of made that sound from the other night. I've already tried figuring it out several meals beforehand but I was limited in looking around because there were at least one hundred more students in the room.

As far as I remember there weren't any dishes hanging around that something could knock over, I know for a fact that the kitchen staff gets their ass chewed out if they leave dishes out overnight. The tile is stone though, so it if anything did fall onto it, it would probably make that same metallic noise I heard. The clang… but still… I'm pretty sure nothing fell, unless it was a vent lid, or something.

"Did you find them yet?" I called out to Lucas.

"The doors locked, I'm trying to pick it," I rolled my eyes, he was probably going to get us in trouble. I can see it now, a teacher will ask Buck what he's doing with a Frisbee, Buck will rat us out, teachers will completely ignore that Lucas was a part of it and I'll get in trouble.

I walked into the kitchen and froze. There was food all over the floor. Red, purple, and yellow, flashed before my eyes. I looked up and my jaw dropped, a Pokemon was perched on a mound of food eating at the splattered substance. It looked at me, hissed, and scrambling over into the corner.

I let out a yelp and then held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't draw more attention to me. Quickly I walked over to Lucas who has successfully opened the closet, he stands up straighter when he senses my presence, "Barry I need to talk to you-"

It was too late for him to finish his sentence, chills were running up my spine as I grabbed onto his arm. "Lucas!" I whispered, "Lucas, there's a Pokemon in here! We need to leave!"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and then at me, he looked irritated and a little disappointed about something, "Are you sure?"

What? Of course I'm sure, why would I joke about this? I nodded and pressed into him, I don't care how much of a sissy that makes me look, there's an ugly ass Pokemon on the other side of the room that could kill me.

I expected him to play nice guy and take us out, or at least have him try to comfort me, but something flickered in his eyes, a spark of excitement.

"Show me," he abandoned me at the closet and walked towards the kitchen, I grabbed and pulled on his hand just in time.

"No, let's leave and tell a teacher," I panicked.

Lucas's deep blue eye's looked at me in shocked, I never wanted anything to do with teachers, they're like my natural enemy or something. "I want to see it, and we'll get in trouble if we tell a teacher."

I bit my lip nervously as Lucas pulled away from me and went towards the kitchen, being the good friend I am I followed.

"Holy crap!" He gasped and took a step back, "Barry what the hell happened in here? What did you do?! Why is there food everywhere?"

"What?" I sputtered and ran into the kitchen, Where's the Pokemon? It was gone. The room was light enough that there weren't really any deep shadows, all the cabinets had locks on them because a past student tried selling the schools plates on Ebay.

"Geez, if this your idea of a joke? let's get out of here, I don't want a teacher make us clean up this mess," Lucas gave the room a twisted look and then spun around to head out the cafeteria.

"B-but I didn't do this!" I gasped, "there was a Pokemon here," I still couldn't wrap my head around where it went suddenly.

"I'm sure there was."

"You don't believe me?"

"Drop it Barry, let's just get out of here."

"But I saw it! I'm not lying!" He opens the metallic doors and I follow him out, I knew what I saw, I didn't want to be stuck in here with it.

"I'm sure you did," he mumbles.

"Lucas! I SAW it! It was like a buggy looking thing."

When we get out into the next hallway over he stops and makes an exhausted sigh, "Barry," he begins and runs his fingers through my hair affectionately, "Are you sure you just didn't see your shadow or something?"

"What?" I wanted to hit him, talk about offensive! I'm not stupid, I can tell apart my own shadow from a living creature.

"It's just, sometimes you tend to over exaggerate, or misperceive things." His fingertips pull gently at the roots of my hair, I fought my eye's closing in bliss, I love this feeling, Lucas will never understand it unless he allows his hair to grow out a little longer. However, I'm irritated right now, and I should not be enjoying simple little touches, so I pull away from him.

"I do not! I know what I saw, geez!"

"Come on Barry, how do you expect me to believe you all the time? Just last week you tried convincing me that Roark's classroom was holding secret meetings at night."

I stiffened in embarrassment, I was so sure that I saw Mars and some other teachers walk into the room with big heavy files looking all suspicious. So I had me and Lucas steak out for three hours waiting behind a trash can only to see Flint open up the room later to clean it. " THEY WERE! It just happened to be the wrong day, and, and I thought that maybe the teachers were planning something cool…" I meekly add in.

"See," he looks at me in a pitiful way, "you always get these crazy idea's in your head. Maybe you should look into it more before you claim wild statements like Pokemon running around the school."

I bit my lip so hard I could almost taste blood, "You never believe me…"

"Barry!" Dawn spotted me as I was trying to sneak past the tiny crowd in one of the schools main lobbies. I started to walk over to her and hesitated when I saw Marley next to her, but it was too late to pretend I didn't hear her.

I don't like Marley. Marley doesn't like me. Let's leave it at that.

"Oh, hey Daw- you guys…" I say awkwardly, "Why are there so many people in here?"

Dawn give me a look of surprise, Marley has no expression at all, "You didn't hear?"

I stare at her for a moment, "Hear what Dawn? Finish your thought." I'm positive it's something stupid and girly, like a tampon party or something. That's what girls like right?

"We're supposed to get a visit from Cynthia."

"Who is Cynthia?"

Marley speaks up for the first time, I can tell by the tone of her voice that she wants me to leave. "She's a celebrity, of course I didn't expect you to know that."

"Oh," is all I can, or care to say.

"Hey," Dawn starts and I tense up, "Where's Lucas? You two are practically joined at the hip."

I knew it would only be a matter of time before she'd ask, sometimes I feel like there is no me, its either Barry and Lucas, or Lucas.

"I don't really want to be around him right now…" I glowered.

"Awe did you and your boyfriend get in a fight?" Marley snickers.

"Shut up Marley… and kind of... Sort of… Not really. I just want space."

"Oh," Dawn say and lingers on for a moment, "So, uh, did you tell him?"

I'm jealous of Marley because she's behind Dawn and is able to roll her eyes at that comment.

"Eyrrrrrnnooo…" that was a lie. It wasn't like I needed to tell Lucas anything, it's no secret that Dawn likes him, he knows, Buck knows, the teachers know, hell I think even Lucas's parents know, which is a little extreme. I didn't want to break it to her that he just simply seems uninterested in the idea of, well, her. I mean, what if she cries or something? Then what do I do?

"That's fine, I think maybe I should just suck it up and tell him myself."

That idea sounds a lot better to me, that way Lucas will be the one dealing with her tears.

"Do you think he likes me?"

Oh shit, why do girls have to ask these sort of things?

"I don't know. I'm not really sure what Lucas likes," that's kind of true, I only know what he doesn't like.

She shoves me playfully, "Barry you're his best friend, you of all people should know!"

Fuck, I need something else to talk about, anything. My mind races for excuses when I remembered that 'errand' we ran for Buck earlier.

"Hey do you know where Buck is? Me and Lucas went looking for a Frisbee for him, I mean we forgot it, but I think maybe I should let him know where to find it-"  
"Buck is out of town," the goth bitch bluntly points out.

"Um, no, Lucas was talking to him earlier this morning."

Dawn looks at me oddly, "Uh, Him and his brother left to see their parents yesterday…"

"But Lucas said-"  
"Lucas lied," Marley snaps.

"What?" That doesn't sound right to me at all, Lucas may be a jerk sometimes but he would never lie to me, I mean, yeah I've caught him lying to just about everyone else but not to me. And of all things why would he lie about a Frisbee?

I turned off the bathroom light before pulling a shirt over my head. Lucas is on the ground leaning up against his bed playing on his laptop, I'm doing my best to give him a cold shoulder. I'm still mad at him for refusing to believe just about anything I say, and then I'm also just really confused to as of why he would lie to me about something so stupid. I'm starting to believe that the whole cold shoulder thing isn't affecting him in the least till I hear a strained sigh. Finally, he's going to apologize!

"Why do you do it?"

Nevermind.

"Do what?"  
"You know what!" His eye's flick from me to the bathroom.

An annoyed whine escapes my throat, I know I don't have to tell him anything yet I feel like it's impossible not to, "I just feel like it."

He narrows his eyes at me, "Is that really why you do it Barry? You just _feel like it?"_

"Uh, yeah," I pull off my socks off me feet and enjoy the cool air sinking into the pores.

"Come on Barry, be honest with me…"

I ball my hands into and fist and sit down across from him, "I just feel ugly sometimes. Sometimes it just makes me feel better regardless what my mood is like."

His laptop closes and he puts it aside, "You're not ugly, you're a handsome young man," he teases but gets more serious when I drop my eyes away from him and hide my face in my knees. "You're not ugly!" He practically yells and scrambles over to me, "Barry look at me, please stop, you're gonna mess up your body."

I gave him a gentle shove, "Hey I'm not doing anything to you so I don't see why you should care."

He makes an angry urking sound, and pulls my knees away from my face, "Is it because of _him? _He can't hurt you anymore Barry, he was a liar and a sick man, he's not even your legal guardian anymore."

"No! It has nothing to do with him!" I cover my mouth as if I'm about to puke on spot, why did he have to bring him up?

He takes this as a challenge and cuffs my face, "Why are you always trying to protect him? He hurt you!"

"Shut up!" was the only clever thing I could come up with before mustering up all the strength I had to launch myself at him. I threw a punch at his face but he caught it just in time and pinned me down. It wasn't for long though, soon it was reverse and I had nicked his cheek with a fingernail creating a small but clean crimson cut. Desperate to not get his ass kicked by my scrawny self he kneed me in the gut.

"Ow!" I clenched at it and he suddenly went soft.

"Whoa are you ok?-"

Psych! I threw another hook at his right shoulder and he threw me to the ground.

"You're playing dirty!" he hissed.

we rolled around on the hard wood floor not caring what sounds our classmates in the room below us were hearing. I bit at his neck when his finger nails sharply dug into my skin, now I think I'm bleeding but I don't really give a shit.

His arm twined undermine, knee in between my thighs, fingers tugging roughly at my thin blonde strands of hair, only for a moment a though flashed through my mind, our bodies are really close, then the thought disappeared as the sharp pain hit my scalp.

"No fair! It's not like I can pull yours!"

He snickered.

What was originally fighting quickly turned into playful wrestling as if we had already forgotten what we were punching each other for.

Lucas had me completely under him with my arms twisted back , "Say uncle!" he demanded.

"No way!"

"Say it!" He twisted my arm some more.

"How about you kiss my- OW-OW ok Uncle!"

There was a sigh of relief when he let go of my arm and flipped me on my back. I allowed my face to glow in a giant grin, wrestling with Lucas is fun no matter what kind of mood I was in before, we've been doing it ever since we were kids, back when everything was normal. I closed my eyes when he pressed his warm lips into mine, enjoying the feeling of his mouth muscles compete with mine- wait what? He's kissing me? With tongue?!

I pushed against him and looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing? I thought you already knew that I just-"

"I do- I did," he blushed, "I- I just wanted to kiss you. You know… for fun."

My eye's twitched and so did my body when he leaned in and kissed me again, _I guess I have no problem with this, if it's just for fun then there's no big deal, _I thought to myself, but it is a big deal, last time we kissed like this things went downhill fast.

He sucked on my lips with his and ran his tongue along mine, after a few minutes he pulled away and whispered into my ear. "Barry, can I touch you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm just going to warn you, I'm probably changing the name of this fic because well... I really hate the name I have for it right now. C: 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Haha another update, so soon. Man I'm on fire. I'm actually rather proud of this chapter. That might be the sleep deprivation talking.

I'm really tired right now. Also I edited a new warning for this story, you can read it in the first chapter, like at the tippy top with all of the other author notes.

* * *

"Here we are again," Professor Rowan sat up In his chair when I entered his office.

"Look, if this is because I keep pulling Bucks pony tail I think the proper solution would to be just cut it off. I can do it for you, I know where he sleeps." I thought it was funny but all the principal did was give me that dumb stern look of his.

"So Barry, want to explain to me where those bruises came from?" Professor Rowan started to spin one of his globes pretending to be fascinated by the places his finger would stop it at.

"No not really," I muttered under my breath. The bruises I got, three of them, were from the other night with Lucas when he asked me if he could… touch me. It shocked and scared me so much that I shoved him off me as hard as I could, jumped away from him, and dove for my bed. That's when I got the first one, our room is meant for three people, my bed is a bunk bed, embarrassingly enough I banged my forehead against the bedframe above me. The second bruise came shortly after when I lifted my arm to rub my head and then banged my elbow on the same damn piece of furniture. Lastly the third bruise… was actually from Lucas sucking on my lip, if the other injuries had not been there it would have been a little more obvious what that one was really from.

"Have you been getting into fights? Am I going to have to call your parents?"

"They aren't _my parents" _I instantly snap out of habit,_ "_ they're Lucas's," this is probably one of my biggest pet peeves.

"I'm sorry, your _guardians_, should I call your guardians for you?"  
"Why? So you can tell them how much of a screw up I've been lately?"

He sighs, stops the globe from spinning with his finger for a final time, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "No, I was thinking more like just letting them know you're not getting along with other students."

"I didn't get into a fight. End of story. So why am I here?"

Once again he gives me that famous long bored look before lifting his eyebrows to indicate he's moving onto other subjects. "Impatient as always. Me and some other teachers think it would be best if you got a therapist."  
My mouth hung open for a second, I was a little surprised and wondered where that idea even came from. "I do have a therapist," I glared at him, I'm also half offended that he would suggest such a thing.

"Going to the social worker once a month because you keep calling a teacher a whore does not count as therapy! Now we all think this is necessary since you can't seem to stay out of trouble. I called up your guardians and we got an appointment-"  
"They called you."

"Excuse me?"

My face went a little red, "They called you didn't they."

"I don't think it matters who called who, just as long as we-"  
Wrong it DOES matter, "They heard that I was getting in trouble a lot and suggested this, and now-"

"Barry!" He barked at me, "It doesn't matter, what's important is that we get you therapy so you can _deal with things_."  
So I can deal with things.

My face dropped to its lowest , I couldn't hide the hint of betrayal in my voice, "They told you…" I waited for him to deny it, or at least try to cover it up with something else but he didn't, instead he gave me a long sad look. Why do men with facial hair always have the most heart breaking sad faces?

"They… mentioned your condition…" for a minute his choice of words threw me off, I had more than one 'situation', yet the only one I would refer to a 'condition' rather than a misfortune was something only me and Lucas knows about. "Barry, its ok, sometimes bad things happen to good people." He stood up to put a hand on my shoulder but I instantly slapped it away, knocking over some of his picture frames in the process.

"Like hell you've ever thought of me as a good person!"

"Damn it Barry!" he growled and picked up the knocked over pictures, I knew one of them was of his daughter, rumors were that she died a couple years ago. "The therapy is on Wednesday, you're going to it whether you like it or not! Be in my office at 2:30 sharp, now get out!"

I scrambled out of there as fast as I could because Professor Rowan scares me shitless when he's angry. His face gets red and puffy like a snarling reptile, I don't want to meet the person who isn't afraid of that.

I look at my phone which I barley ever use, its 11:14, lunch is in one minute. When I get into the cafeteria I don't even bother to get food, I'm not hungry, I just sit myself down across from Dawn, Marley, and Buck.

Who the hell does Professor Rowan think he is for making a therapy appointment for me? I would of taken it better if Lucas's parents called and told me about it. On second thought, who the hell do THEY think they are telling Professor Rowan about THAT? I thought they swore they'd never use it against me, let alone tell a complete stranger about it. Well, Professor Rowans not exactly a stranger to me, but to them he is, they should of at least warned me what they were thinking.

"So what do you think Barry?"

"Erm, huh?"

"Geez were you listening at all?" Buck squints, "I said that back when my brother attended the school him and Volkner would throw really extreme parties-"

"Buck, your brother and Volkner still attend this school…" I point out.

"Shhhh! Don't interrupt, I'm on a roll here, and I didn't mean it like that. I meant as students. Geez. When they were students!" He quickly jumps to their defense, and I look over at the infamous duo from across the room. I think Flint is trying to stick a fork up his nose.

They're actually teachers now, but they caused such a ruckus as students that when they applied here the other staff instantly made Flint and Volkner work as a "lunch staff" and "janitors". The school claims that it's not a get back game, that its cheaper this way than hiring more staff to do it, but come on lets be real here, I can totally see a satisfied smirk on Mr. Wakes face every time he passes them during lunch hours.

"Anyhow, they would throw really big parties on extra-long weekends when most of the teachers were on vacation," I had heard about these, they got so popular that students would even skip out on visiting home just so they can attend these parties. "And I was thinking I should throw one, you know, to keep up the legacy!'

Marley gave him an irritated groan, "Don't forget that back when they attended the school the dorms were not nearly as supervised as they are now. And people actually liked them."

Buck opened his mouth to say something but shut it in defeat.

Dawn readdressed her attention to me, and the space besides me, "Where's Lucas? Did you –gasp!- did you two have another fight? Is that why you have bruises!?"

I look next to me and then back at the three in front of me, I didn't even notice Lucas's absence.

"No, we didn't get into a fight-"

"Then who did you get into a fight with?"

"No one!"

"I bet you it was that kid over there," Marley points at the quietest, wimpiest kid in school, "I can see him kicking Barry's ass."

"Oh my god, I wasn't in a fight. And for the record I can kick anyone's ass if I wanted to."

"Then if it wasn't a fight, are they hickeys?" Buck dumbly asks, I'm certain he's kidding but I can't help but feel the panic button in my head get pushed.

"NO THEY AREN'T! WHY WOULD THEY BE!? That would be gay! I'm not gay! Neither is Lucas! I need to get my food!" I shoved the table away from me and tramped away. Oh shit, does he know that the one on the lip IS a hickey? Is it that obvious?

In the distance I can hear Marley comment in that monotone voice of hers, "No one said Lucas gave them to him…"

I'm still not hungry but I go through the lunch line anyways, "No way, I'm not serving to you, you had your chance the first 15 minutes of Lunch to get food." Volkner snubs me up.

"I was in Professor Rowans office."

"Liar," Flint objects, "You've been here this whole lunch period."

"Come on…" I don't know why I'm trying so hard, it's not like I'm going to eat it.

"No, I just put all the food away."

"Hey wait a minute," my eyes widen at the realization, "There was a huge mess in here over the weekend, how come no one's talking about it?"

They both freeze and nervously look at each other, "What did you se-"

Flint slams a recently cleaned metal tray down in front of me, I jump back just in time to spare my fingers.

"And why were you in the cafeteria when it was closed? That's against school rules you know."

Fuck, I slipped on that one. It was obvious they were hiding something though.

"I was just passing by…"  
"Yeah right. Who just casually passes through the cafeteria? There's only one set of doors."

A health hazard to school tries to keep a secret.

"Should we tell Professor Rowan? Would he happy with you being sent straight back to his office

moments after you just came out?" Were they threatening me? Most teachers just do it.

"Screw you guys, I wasn't even in trouble."

"Right, you were just having chit chat with him. What did you do this time anyways?"  
"N-nothing! And even if I did it's none of your business."

"Hey," a familiar voice broke through our argument, "Can I get some food?"

How long has Lucas been standing there for?

"No, we already put the food away." Flint sneers.

"I have a pass," He flashes them a green slip of paper, "and techniquely you're not supposed to put the food away till after lunch hours."

I stare at my roommate in admiration, how does he always remember these rules when he

needs them? The more I look at him though, the more off he looks. Where was he anyways?

Volkner grumbles and pulls out a tray from the fridge, that was the power of the pass, which I'm 90% sure Lucas forged.

"Well since the food is out can I get any?" I test out but Flint rolls his eyes at me.

"No, you clearly broke a school rule over the weekend, I think you can survive without lunch."

"They'll add up," I hear my best friend quietly note under his breathe. Lucas worriedly glances over at me before leaving to go to the table, usually he would try to convince them for me but I guess he really IS upset. I scowl at the two before joining Lucas back at the table, and of course as soon as we sit down the other three instantly ask Lucas where he was.

"Busy," is all he says, which is very out of his fake, kind, happy, character.

"Oh," says Buck, "Do you wanna hear what I have planned for next weekend."

"Sure."

They all frown at each other not sure what to make of this less than excited Lucas, Buck starts going into his wild plans, I can tell Lucas isn't listening, he just nods now and then and throws in the occasional, "cool", or "sounds neat".

Suddenly something nudged my fingers. I take the dry food from Lucas's hand and start eating it when Flint and Volkner aren't looking. I'm still not hungry, but I would feel guilty if I refused to eat it after Lucas saw me arguing with the teachers about food.

"Lucas, really, where were you?" Dawn asks again.

"Took a walk in the forest, had a phone call with my parents."

That sparks interest to me, did they call him to talk about me? About my, therapy? Or did he call them? I open my mouth and almost instantly he looks at me, I shut it. He knows something.

"Wow, did something happen? My parents never call unless it's an emergency," Dawn asks.

"That's sounds awful!" Buck gasps at her, "My parents call me like all the time."

"That's nothing," adds Marley, "I told my parents I'd stab them if they called me more than once every sixth months."

We all kind of stare at her, "That… makes you sound like a terrible person."

She smiles, "I know."

"Hey wait what about you?"

"Who me?" I blink at Buck.

"Aren't you like… adopted… by his" He points at Lucas instead of finishing his sentence.

"We adopted him seven years ago," Lucas narrows his blue eyes at Buck. The way they pierced at him, obviously he was demanding him to shut up.

However, Buck is stupid and didn't exactly get the message when the rest of us did, "Why?- OW!"

We all heard Lucas's foot slam down onto his, Marley and Dawn laughed a bit, I'm not sure if I should be thankful to Lucas for turning the conversation around, or mad at him for babying me so much.

Dawn and Marley start talking about that Cynthia chick, and how she never showed up when she was supposed to, eventually I started to tone them out.

I wonder why Lucas seemed so down, I hope it wasn't me, the other night I kind of freaked out on him. I mean I don't care if he's curious about guys all over again, I just don't want to be touched, it's scary. Besides, he seemed fine the next day, and then suddenly he's all weird today. Maybe his parents told him something he didn't want to hear?

I felt Lucas gently tap his fingers against mine and I automatically reach out for the food he was handing me. My skin felt that pulsing warmth again when I realized his hands were empty, his fingers began to lace with mine and squeezed.

I look over at him with a startled heated expression, "what are you…?"

"Huh?" Dawn asks.

"Nothing," I grumble, I don't want the other three to know about this. I try to pull my hand out of Lucas's but he won't let me free.

I look over at him again, the bastard is smirking like this is some sort of game.

"Let. Go." I hiss between my teeth. He doesn't.

"Lucas I swear I will suffocate you in your sleep if you don't let go." I gave a good yank and managed to free myself, what's his deal anyways? Was that flirting? I think he was flirting.

He puts his head on the table and continues whispering just for the fun of it, "So why were you arguing with Flint and Volkner?"

I look away in embarrassment, "I kind of accidentally told them we were- I was in the cafeteria over the weekend"

"How did that even come up?"

"Well… I noticed that we heard nothing about the mess in the kitchen so I asked about it. Hmm. They never answered my question." I pressed my brows together, "I think they know about the Pokemon."

"Oh really?" He looks uninterested, "That weird Pokemon you totally thought you saw?"

I give him a warning glance, "Yes. Because they dodged my question."

He lifts his head off the table and looks me dead in the eye. "Just because they dodged your question doesn't mean they know anything about a Pokemon. You know, they could just not want to get in trouble for harboring a mess in the kitchen the whole weekend. Did you think of that?"

A light bulb suddenly lit in my head and I gasped, "They know about it! You know why? Because they didn't blame the mess on me! They had a perfectly good opportunity to and instead they changed subjects."

"Ugh! Maybe they made the mess."

"Why would they make a mess over the weekend just so they can clean in up three days later?" I question him.

"Um, I don't know, this is Flint and Volkner we're talking about, they do a lot of weird shit. Remember when Flint had his own name shaved into his leg hair? For all we know they could have had a food fight. That sounds a lot more likely than a Pokemon running around the school."

"But I saaaaaaw it." I say in a normal tone.

"Saw what?" Marley asks

"Nothing," Lucas quickly says.

We wait till she gets involved with the other two again before speaking.

"So what? You don't want Marley knowing I saw a Pokemon?"

"You'll just embarrass yourself. There is no Pokemon."

"There is! Why are you so resistant in believing me?"

He took a deep sigh, "Because do you really think the teachers wouldn't notice something like that? Well? Do you?"

I gave a tiny nod, I don't really want to be lectured by him.

"Geez! Are you serious? How could they not already be onto something like that? Pokemon were declared toxic. That would be something huge, and even if it is true I don't think YOU, or ME should be the ones it falls on!"

I felt the blood drain from my face, his voice was getting louder and louder.

"You have had enough problems as it is. Fuck, you just seem to attract trouble and I don't want to see the school, or possibly even the government getting involved with you. How many times have you been yelled at by a teacher this week? Or how many times have my parents been called because you keep getting caught? If you really want to know why I refuse to believe you it's because it's just another way you'll end up in trouble. EVEN IF YOU'RE RIGHT SOME HOW THIS WILL WORK AGAISNT YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF TROUBLE LONG ENOUGH THAT I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU? FOR GODS SAKE BARRY WE KNOW THERES BEEN ENOUGH UP YOUR ASS ALREADY!"

Not just the three who sat across from us, but students from neighboring tables were staring at us. Almost on cue the school bell rang, signifying this lunch period was over, everyone but me and Lucas shuffled to gather their stuff and leave.

Dawn hesitated before leaving, like she wanted to say something but her common sense seemed to kick in just in time and she left.

As for me, all I could do was stare Lucas with a new weltering hurt. First off, he of all people should know that he gets me into trouble more than I'd like. And then second of all… He had said something low and he knew it, I could see it all over his face.

A teacher passed by and tapped my shoulder as a quick reminder to get to class. I shrugged as if any lingering essence of that action could fly off.

Eventually I forced bitter words out between my lips, "How long have you wanted to use that joke?"

"It's not a joke," he reached plead fully out to grab my arm but I snapped it back, "I'm sorry Barry, I wasn't thinking."

"Wasn't thinking? You clearly thought that one through," I stood up to leave, he instantly began to follow me, "It was a good one. Maybe you should write it down so you can use it again."

"No- please don't be mad at me. I really didn't mean it like that!"

I walked into a narrow hallway that is 'under construction', "I don't care if you meant it or not! It still hurts. What the hell is wrong with you anyways?"

He looks surprised, "Wha-what?"

I halted, "You've been acting really weird lately, don't act like I haven't noticed either!"

I thought maybe I was onto something but he just looked genuinely confused, "I don't… I didn't think I was acting strange…"

"You were like, pouting for half of lunch, and then the other day you wanted to touch me and stuff, and then," I gasped, "And then you lied to me about Buck wanting the Frisbee! Are you in some weird twisted way making fun of me?"

"What!? No! You're being irrational. And you're misinterpreting everything."

"What exactly am I misinterpreting?" I challenged him, "What from, you lying to me am I supposed to be getting that I'm not?"

He looks embarrassed, "My intention wasn't to lie to you. I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Uh… That makes no sense, you talk to me more than you think."

"Like alone,"

"Yeah, we talk alone all the time Lucas."

"I mean alone, alone. In a quiet setting."

"We're roommates… we get that all the time…"

"Are you really not seeing where I'm going with this? Come on! You're sharp, you have all the facts you need, you said them yourself, now just put them together."

I snarl at him, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Huh? I didn't say that! Geez, sometimes I wonder if you PMS."

I, so badly want to hit him for saying that but restrain myself from doing so just so I can prove I'm not moody right now. "Then what is it?"

"I just, really like you."

I gave him a blank look, "I'm waiting…"

"Like, like you like you."

"Oh… You mean like me, like me?" I repeated, tasting the foreign words on my lips.

"Are you ok with that?" Is peer over to him, is he asking for my approval?

"Uh… yeah… But that's really weird that you like me…"

He groans in annoyance "So you're not ok with it."

"No I mean, like… why would you like ME of all people?"

"Because you're-" I anxiously curse at his phone as it starts to ring, he looks at it and then turns it off.

Suddenly seeing the phone reminded me, "Oh yeah, why did your parents call you? Was it," I hesitated, "Was it about me?"

Lucas runs his fingers through his hair, "Uh yeah, but we should probably talk about that later."

"No tell me now."

"That's not a good idea, I think we should wait till we are in our dorms."

I bit my lip in frustration, Lucas isn't being really cooperative today. "I already know about the therapy, Professor Rowan told me about it. Honestly you think I'm so sensitive that I need to sit down for THAT?"

"It's not exactly about the therapy… Really, we shouldn't be talk about this right now." He looks nervous.

I went from being angry at Lucas, to curious, only to be all angry at him all over again. "Fuck you! And your parents! Just tell me!" He shook his head no, "Ugh! You see this is why me and your parents don't get along! Why didn't they call me instead of you?"

"Well for one you refuse to give them your cellphone number."

I make an irritated shrieking sound and fold my arms. Screw Lucas, and screw his phone. I was just about to go stomp off when I see him heave, he decided to give in.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Do you know why they suddenly decided to get you a therapist?"

"I assume it's because I keep getting in trouble, and they want me to get professional help for that incident that you contributed to seven or eight years ago."

He winced, I don't actually blame him, and I think he knows that but right now I'm just so confused at him that I kind of want to see him hurt a little.

"The other day your dad was found."

I look at him with a terrified expression. I could feel my face be drained of blood and my body run cold. "My daddy?" He was right, I should of waited till later.

Where was he? Did anyone confront him? Did he ask about me? Is he back at home? Am I safe? Is he mad at me? I wanted to ask Lucas all of these questions but I couldn't think straight.

"Barry are you ok?" I could see the look of regret wash over his face.

No. Definitely not. I needed release, to cry or something but nothing was coming out on its free will. "I need to go and…"

"Barry no!"

I ignored him and headed for the nearest bathroom, right before I pushed the door open he caught my hand and pulled me back as hard as he could. I fell back into him, smacking him against the wall behind him. His arms snaked around me, holding me back while I struggled to get away from him.

"Let go of me damn it!"

"No! Please don't go and do that! Let's do something else, anything but that! We'll get your mind off your dad."

"Let go of me, you're gonna rip my shirt!"

"We can skip classes for the rest of the day, week. I'll tell the teachers you're sick and we can go somewhere. Let's go home and see mom and dad! We can watch movies or something."

I relax and his fingers loosen around the fabric of my shirt. "That would take us like… three days to get there."

"It would be fun," he desperately adds in, trying out anything to keep me away from the bathroom.

I consider it for a moment, if we ran away back home I wouldn't have to go to therapy on Wednesday, but realistically we'd probably get expelled, and it's not worth it. "We can't do that…"

"Well we can do something else, anything really. Seriously. You name it, let's do it. You don't need to resort to-"

"I need to go purge."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a notice like I warned you last chapter, I changed the name of this story. I actually like this name. I mean, its fun, cheeky, and cute. :D

Anyhow if you ever do any sniffling around on here or just anywhere on the internet you may find that this is a really un-popular shipping. Like oh my god, do you know how rare finding fan art of this shit is? Maybe I'm just looking in the wrong places but whoa, seriously. Oh my crap whistles. I just wanted to point that out.


End file.
